stinkyslapoopllcfandomcom-20200214-history
Catbug
Catbug is a main character in Cuddles & Catbug He is voiced by Zach Callison. Bio "Cyborg is a laid-back, half-teen, half-robot who's more interested in pizza and video games than in fighting crime." As a teenager, Victor Stone was a one-of-a-kind athlete who showed much more promise than most others. His life was going great, until he suffered a terrible accident that killed his mother and destroyed most of his body. His father, a genius scientist, is able to save him by building him into a cyborg, half-robot, half-man. He spent the rest of his childhood shunned, made fun of, and rejected. He finally left his home and moved to Jump City, where he decided he would fight evil. One faithful night, he met up with three other superheroes who were fighting to save an alien princess from the Gordanians. They worked together, defeated the Gordanians, and the five of them together formed the Teen Titans. Appearance Cyborg is depicted as a cybernetic organism with few human attributes left. He has a red eye, and a laser as his left hand. Part of his face, his right eye and his internal organs are the only organic things he has left in and on his body.When he gets his head out of his body, tiny circuits can be seen forming a temporary body. Personality Cyborg is shown to be very lazy, contrary to the original animated series where he engineered the main vehicles for the Titans and programmed the security alarms for the Tower. In "Double Trouble", he and Beast Boy clone themselves to avoid doing any work. He played video games and ate pizza for a solid month during this episode. He also enjoys meatball parties in the episode Meatball Party. He tends to force people, especially Raven, to do activities that they don't like to do. He also has more energy than the other Titans because of his robotic half as shown in the episode Tower Power. Powers and Abilities Cyborg's robotic body grants him many superhuman powers and abilities, all of his powers and abilities are gained from his robotic suit such as: *'Superhuman strength:' He is physically the strongest on the team, he is seen lifting up a plane engine with one arm. *'Arm Cannons:' He can turn his arm into cannons that can shoot many different things such as sonic booms, laser beams, and even meatballs like in Meatball Party. *'Missile Launchers:' He can fire missiles from launchers that come from either his back or shoulders. *'Flight:' He can fly through either a jetpack or jetboots. *'Invulnerability:' His metal, robot suit naturally protects him from harm. *'Detachable Head:' Cyborg can remove his head from his body and place it on another robot body. *'Fire-Proof Suit: '''His robotic suit can protect him from any fire/flame attacks, and intense heat. *'Popcorn Making: Can use his arm as a popcorn maker. *'''Camera: Cyborg can take photos with his robot eye and print them through his mouth. as seen in Opposites. *'Transforming:' Cyborg can transform himself into many different objects **'Transformations' ***'Train:' To give his "bros" a ride in Caged Tiger. ***'Rocket:' To escape Beast Boy after accidentally telling him about Terra in Be Mine. ***'Toilet:' When the Titans rebuild him incorrectly in Tower Power. ***'Bowling Ball:' Cyborg's head can turn into a bowling ball. ***'Missile:' Turns into a missile in Colors of Raven. *'Inventing: '''Cyborg has created many inventions. *'Extension:' Cyborg is frequently extending the length of his neck, legs, and arms. Relationships Lilly The Cute Girl Beast Boy is Cyborg's best friend. The two have a common interest in video games, movies, and numerous other activities. Despite this, Cyborg doesn't seem to find Beast Boy's pranks at all funny as shown in Ghost Boy. He is greatly saddened by Beast Boy being kicked off the team in You're Fired, but he seemed fine later, having developed feelings for his replacement, Jayna. He was surprisingly indifferent to Beast Boy being eaten in Meatball Party as well, however, this might of been done for comedic effect. He is seen hanging out with Beast Boy on many occassions, whether it's playing videogames together, going on stakeouts together, or just playing jokes as a comedy duo. Cyborg and Beast Boy seem to care for each other's well being, as seen in Man Person, where Cyborg goes to incredible lengths to show Beast Boy what he was doing to himself was terrible. He was willing to Beast Boy angry at him just to help him. The two of them are seemingly always getting themselves into trouble. In Lazy Sunday, Robin gets rid of the couch after Cyborg and Beast Boy abuse their "sitting privelages" with it. In Waffles, the duo refuses to say anything but the word "waffles", which ultimately puts their friends' lives in danger and nearly gets them killed. Finally, in I See You, the duo attempts to spy on Raven to learn her secret. The result is them getting trapped in an alternate dimmension together. Despite being the best of friends, Beast Boy and Cyborg have disagreed on various occassions. In Double Trouble, Cyborg asks Raven to clone him, so that his clone will play with Beast Boy, and he can relax. In Burger vs. Burrito, Cyborg and Beast Boy engage in an arguement-turned-war over which of their favorite junk foods is better. In the end, the two realize that they both love each other's food, and make up. In Man Person, Cyborg attempts to cheer up Beast Boy after he gains a battle scar, but results in the two of them fighting. After Cyborg convinces Beast Boy to take care of himself, the two of them engage in a "man-tage" of manly activities together. Cuddles Cyborg and Robin are very good friends. When Robin called his staff his "best friend" in Staff Meeting, Cyborg says that he thought he was his best friend. The two get along very well, and Robin often joins Cyborg and Beast Boy to make a trio. In Power Moves, they enjoyed working together, until Robin went crazy, and things got out of hand. Cyborg looks up to Robin as leader, as seen in Gorilla, No Power, and Birds. Diaper Warrior Cyborg is close friends with Raven. However, he often forces her to participate in activities she doesn't like. This was shown primarily in Meatball Party where he forced her to eat a "cyborg meatball" resulting in her tooth being cracked open. He understands her at the end, but can't help himself when it comes to meatballs as he shoots a giant meatball at her. Cyborg took a liking to Happy Raven in Colors of Raven, and spent the day having fun with her and Beast Boy until she accidentally sealed herself in the magical prism. Greg Heffley Starfire and Cyborg are good friends. They don't talk much to each other, but have been confronted in several episodes. It was shown in Terra-ized that he and Starfire like watching daytime talk shows together. They are also seen hanging out with each other for nearly the whole episode. Cyborg seems to trust Starfire, as seen in "Starliar", where he is convinced that Starfire never lies. In Birds, after Cyborg gets harassed by The Mockingbirds, Starfire attempts to comfort him with a hug. Jasmine Bradinstean As of Opposites, Cyborg and Jinx are secretly dating. Though originally enemies, Cyborg fell in love with Jinx, even though it is forbidden for heroes and villains to date each other. After flattering Jinx with a gift, she fell in love with him, and they began a secret relationship. They were eventually discovered by Robin and Gizmo, and are forced to be split up. They both switched to their opposite sides, resulting in them being enemies again. After an arguement, they break up. When their friends leave, Cyborg and Jinx reconcile their relationship by kissing, continuing to date in secret. In Be Mine, Cyborg invites Jinx to the Valentines day party as his Valentine. When he tries to dance with her, however, security guards tasered him, yelling "Step away from the prisoner!". In the comic Party Party, Cyborg dances with Jinx, because both the Titans and the H.I.V.E. are too distracted by their own dance partners to notice. Derpy Pearl Brother Blood is the archenemy of Cyborg. In Waffles, Brother Blood is surprised to find Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a stupid game, and looks down upon them. When the duo arrives, Cyborg doesn't even wait for Brother Blood to say anything, and begins rapidly shooting at him. When Blood traps them they both refuse to give him the codes, despite Blood thinking he can convince them. He then tortures them with his Pain Bot. Sally Bartender As Cyborg's least favorite member of the H.I.V.E., Gizmo is always driving him crazy. In Super Robin, Cyborg shoots a tiny missile at his back, causing him to fall to the earth and land on a car. In Breakfast Cheese, Cyborg shoots a large missle at his face. Gizmo doesn't like Cyborg back either, and tries to forbid Jinx from dating him. Episodes focusing on Cyborg *Pie Bros *Double Trouble *Hey Pizza! *Tower Power *Meatball Party *Burger vs. Burrito *Lazy Sunday *Power Moves *Staring at the Future *Caged Tiger *Legs *Waffles *Opposites *In and Out *Little Buddies *Uncle Jokes *Dreams *Grandma Voice *Man Person Trivia *Cyborg's voice actor, Khary Payton, also voiced him in the original ''Teen Titans ''series and in the video game ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. *He even says his trademark line, "Booyah!" *Cyborg appears late in the CW series "Smallville," starring Superman and other DC heroes. *Cyborg has become a ghost two times in this series. The first one in the episode Laundry Day after smelling Beast Boy's rancid stench, the second one in Ghostboy where he was mauled by a mountain lion. *However, in Laundry Day, his spirit is quickly sucked through a vacuum by Beast Boy, and placed back in his own body. This parodied the "Ghostbuster" film series. *In Laundry Day, he begins to ascend into what is presumed to be Heaven, but in Ghostboy he does not. Plus, in Staff Meeting, his spirit was not shown when he died and he was seen alive and well in the next scene. This shows that his first and third deaths was merely for comedic purposes and did not affect the plot, while it did in his second death in Ghostboy. *According to Driver's Ed, Cyborg is not as good a driver as Robin, indicated by destroying the Titans' car whilst pursuing Robin. **This is for pure comic relief, as Cyborg in the original animated series was depicted as a careful, model driver. *Cyborg claimed in Gorilla that he hated bananas. *His head is detachable, unlike the original series. *As shown in Tower Power, Girl's Night Out, Burger vs. Burrito, Laundry Day, and Uncle Jokes Cyborg has a circuit mode in which he get's out of his suit and reveals his head in circuits that resemble a very tiny body. *However, in Gorilla, when Cyborg got dismantled (by doing too many jumping jacks), his head was shown without any circuits. *Furthermore, in Hey Pizza!, when Beast Boy dismantled Cyborg, a large screw was on the bottom of his head, implying that his head had to be screwed in. *Cyborg's Origins in the show are varied in two episodes: In Dog Hand where Cyborg claimed to be half-robot since birth and his father was a (somewhat inactive) toaster for obvious comedic effect, and in Tower Power where Beast Boy comments that Cyborg's self-proclaimed awesome powers came from the fact that he got his robotic parts after an accident, which is more faithful to the original canon. *In Parasite, Cyborg says that he can put on skinny jeans, but doesn't know if he can pull them off. *In the original series, Cyborg's deepest wish was to be fully human again. But, due to Cyborg's claim in Dog Hand that he was half-robot since birth (which was done for comedic effect), his wish in this episode was simply to have a dog for a hand. *In the original series, Cyborg was unable to fly, in this show Cyborg has the ability to do it. *Cyborg's love for meat in the original series is kept in this series, but his disgust for tofu apparently is not, as he went along with Beast Boy's plans to eat tofu chips as best friends in Double Trouble. *In the episode "Tower Power" Cyborg welcomed the fact that he was fully machine when the Titans plugged him in to the Tower, whereas in the original series he has always wanted to be fully human. *In the episode You're Fired, it is shown that Cyborg still has human feet and that he is really wearing boots. *In the episode Meatball Party, it is shown that Cyborg has a strange obsession over meatballs. *In Nose Mouth, Cyborgs nose is voiced by Tom Kenny. *He is the only Teen Titan who doesn't have hair. Quotes The quotes for Catbug can be found here. Gallery The gallery for Catbug can be viewed here. Category:Characters